El placer, la obsesión y el amor
by Vege Bul 52
Summary: La Tierra está inhabitable, los humanos pidieron asilo en Vegetasei, sin embargo a cambio de ello la familia real de la Tierra deberá cumplir con varias cláusulas, y para Bulma una de ellas es volverse la mano derecha y prometida de Vegeta, aunque él tiene gustos muy alejados.
1. Chapter 1

_El Placer, La Obsesión y el amor._

* * *

_¡Misión cumplida Vegeta!

Dijo el soldado Kakaroto a su príncipe el cual lo escuchaba a través de su scooter.

_Bien Kakaroto. Ahora volvamos al planeta. Mi padre habló de una nueva alianza o algo así.

Comentó Vegeta a su soldado de confianza al parecer tendrían buenas nuevas al llegar al planeta.

En otro lugar o más exactamente en otra nave una joven iba bastante nerviosa, caminando de un lado al otro.

_¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Preguntó a sus padres bastante insegura.

Resulta ser que una colonia de humanos estaba siendo trasladada al planeta Vegeta, el planeta Tierra había sido contaminado a causa de un científico loco llamado Maki Hero lanzó un gas tóxico el cual mató a la mitad de la población siendo los únicos sobrevivientes aquellos que fueron salvados gracias al Rey y científico el doctor Briefs, lastimosamente no pudieron frenar la masiva contaminación de la Tierra la cual quedó como un lugar inhóspito, teniendo el Rey Briefs hacer un acuerdo con los saiyajins.

El trato consistía en que los saiyajins les daría asilo y aceptación entre su sociedad a cambio de que las riquezas y demás cosas salvadas de la Tierra pasasen a posesión de la familia real de Vegetasei, además de que la familia real de la Tierra pasaría sus servicios de por vida a la familia real de Vegetasei.

Y por tanto, cada uno, tendría un cargo que ocupar según en qué se destacasen.

El doctor Briefs por supuesto seria el científico principal, la señora Briefs se ofreció a ser parte de la cocina pues ella era una famosa cheff, la hija mayor de los Briefs, Tigths se desempeñaría como maestra de los niños saiyajins, teniendo que estudiarse bastante la cultura de su nuevo planeta. Y Bulma quien a pesar de tener bastante potencial científico, no fue incluida a esta área sino que fue derivada más bien a un puesto menor.

El caso es que los reyes de Vegetasei pensaron que tener a dos científicos, parientes seria demasiado peligroso, en caso de que quisiesen conspirar contra ellos, por tanto, encontraron lugar a la princesa Bulma como ayudante, secretaria y consejera del príncipe Vegeta.

Ellos sabían que su Vegeta era bastante impulsivo y a veces actuaba sin pensar, necesitaba alguien que pensara por él, que tomara sus decisiones y lo asesorara. ¿Quién mejor que aquella joven terrícola que cumplía con el perfil de una excelente ayudante?

_Estate tranquila Bulma, según sé el príncipe Vegeta es bastante joven, debe tener como un año más que tú, nada más, estoy seguro podrás llevarte bien con él.

Dijo el padre de Bulma tranquilizándola, pero él no lo estaba del todo, no sabía si estaba bien ocultar la otra parte del trato.

Eso era nuevo para ella, le frustraba tener que actuar como consejera cuando su roll era de científica, pero como decía su hermana. Resignación.

Pasando a otro lugar, más exactamente a un planeta, dos naves habían aterrizado, de las mismas salían dos soldados, bueno… uno era el príncipe saiyajin y el otro era su leal soldado Kakaroto.

Eran recibidos por unos cuantos guardias los cuales les entregaban las medillas o premios como dictaba el protocolo.

Caminando en silencio, partieron rumbo al salón real caminado primero el príncipe por delante y Kakaroto escoltándolo.

_¿Qué es eso tan importante que sucederá?

Preguntó Vegeta a su padre, estaba molesto porque a causa de todo aquello tuvo que acelerar su purga sin poder disfrutar de masacre alguna.

El Rey se levantó para comentar aquella noticia que le favorecia grandemente.

_De ahora en más el pueblo de Vegetasei será conformado de dos razas, la raza saiyajin, y la raza humana. Se preguntaran ¿A qué se debe esto? Pues que los humanos vienen de un planeta llamado Tierra, el cual tenía el doble de riquezas que nuestro planeta, la cuestión es que el planeta Tierra a causa de un ataque toxico suicida quedó inhóspito diezmando la población, y los sobrevivientes tuvieron que partir del planeta, sin embargo el Rey de aquel planeta con miedo de que la cultura terrícola se pierda los unió y nos pidió asilo a cambio de sus riquezas y algunos tratos más.

_¿Y en qué nos beneficia eso? serán solo asquerosos seres viniendo a habitar y sobre poblar nuestro planeta.

Se quejó Vegeta sin entender todavía a donde iba la cuestión a él le parecía una absurda tontería.

Sin embargo la Zaria, se levantó a seguir con la explicación.

_La familia real terrícola estará a nuestra disposición, ellos entregan su libertad a cambio de que los humanos comunes tuviesen una vida digna mezclándose con la población saiyajin. Esta alianza nos traerá grandes beneficios, tanto culturales como poblacionales, los humanos son la solución a nuestro problema de población, los humanos y saiyajins somos compatibles y lo más probable es que mejoremos nuestra sangre uniéndonos con ellos, nuestros dones son la fuerza, la resistencia y el poder, los humanos posen inteligencia y demasiada belleza física.

Aclaró la reina con claridad haciendo que Vegeta se retracte.

_Entiendo tía.

La reina de aquel planeta era Zaria hermana del Rey Vegeta, ellos no eran pareja pero como alianza tras la muerte del anterior Rey y padre de ambos quedaron en que ellos reinarían con el mismo poderío en palabra y decisiones. Hasta ahora llevaban más de 20 años con la alianza en pie y tenía una gran efectividad.

Una vez aclarado el tema Vegeta y su lacayo se retiraron con una reverencia.

_Los humanos llegaran en la noche, en la mañana los recibiremos.

Les comentó el rey antes de que cruzaran la puerta.

Y en medio de la noche de Vegetasei llegaron varias naves esféricas de gran tamaño en un lugar montañoso en el cual fueron recibidos por los reyes del planeta que habitarían.

La llegada parecía discreta y en efecto lo era, la población terrícola se infiltraría entre los saiyajins mezclándose viviendo entre los saiyajins de poder nulo para pasar desapercibidos.

Le asignaron a los humanos una villa con suficientes casas para todos, la primera parte del trato estaba cumplida, los humanos tenían un nuevo hogar ahora tocaba a la familia real de la Tierra.

_Sigan nos.

Dijeron el Rey Vegeta y su hermana guiando a los miembros de la realeza de la Tierra.

_Supongo que saben que en este planeta no tendrán los mismos beneficios que tenían en su planeta, por bondad nuestra y respeto sus títulos seguirán siendo los mismos, en cuanto a las princesas pero no para los reyes, pues generaría confusión. Los únicos reyes somos nosotros, las princesas serán nombradas por el nombre de princesas de la Tierra, no creo haya confusión ya que no contamos con princesas sino solo con príncipes. Bueno, creo eso está claro, deben descansar hoy y presentarse mañana temprano al salón del trono. Los aposentos del doctor y su mujer están en el primer subsuelo cerca del área científica, la cocina está en el primer piso, el salón del trono en el segundo piso, el aposento de la princesa Tigths está en el segundo piso en el ala sur, y el aposento de la princesa Bulma está en el tercer piso en el ala oeste. ¿Está todo claro?

Preguntó el Rey Vegeta luego de haber aclarado detalles, todos los miembros de la familia terrícola sintieron y se despidieron cada uno de ellos llevando su respectivo equipaje.

Mientras que los padres de Bulma bajaban, Tigths y Bulma iban juntas hasta el segundo piso donde se separaron pues aquel era el piso correspondiente al de su hermana. Se despidieron cordialmente y siguieron su paso, Bulma tenía aun que recorrer.

Finalmente cuando llegó al lugar indicado se encontró con dos puertas, no tenía idea cual sería la suya, pero se planteó hacerlo al azar. Así que esperando que la puerta abierta fuese la correcta abrió pequeñamente la puerta de mano izquierda.

Agitadamente la cerró de inmediato, lección aprendida, la puerta correcta era la derecha, rápidamente se dirigió a la otra.

* * *

 _Hola, traigo esta propuesta para ustedes, una amiga me desafió a hacer una historia con una temática en especial, le agregué detalles mios y aquí está el resultado del primer capítulo, hay mucho que debelar aun pero esta historia tendrá una temática con forma geométrica._


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma cerró la puerta de su habitación rápido como un rayo, y luego cayó al suelo de rodillas con el rostro sonrojado, sabía que no había visto nada de otro mundo pero como bienvenida a aquel planeta era demasiado.

También se avergonzó un poco por haber violado la privacidad de su vecino de piso pero fue una equivocación y por suerte suya no la descubrió.

No se veía todos los días a un hombre desnudo, por suerte suya vio solo su parte trasera como aquel duro trasero y su fornida espalda. Pues si lo veía de frente quizá moriría en el acto.

Porque ella era una de esas chicas buenas que solo tuvo un novio que murió por causa de la contaminación de su planeta y a sus cortos 19 años nunca vio un hombre desnudo o tenido experiencia sexual alguna, lo más atrevido que había llegado fue a dejar que su difunto novio chupara sus senos pero, como princesa de un planeta debía guardarse por si acaso.

Intentando olvidar tal desventura se levantó y empezó a desempacar mientras observaba la habitación en detalle, era hermosa, parecía en verdad la habitación de alguien muy importante, como de una reina, los saiyajins al parecer no eran tan malos como se rumoreaba por el universo, además eran similares a ellos en lo físico así no tendría que aguantar feas y repugnantes caras babosas de extraterrestres grasientos.

Una vez en pijama se desperezó y se metió bajo las cobijas de material desconocido para prepararse a descansar antes de que llegara el día en que iniciaría sus labores como una simple asistente.

La noche pasó lentamente complaciendo los sueños de los durmientes así como los deseos de los no durmiente, hasta que el sol del planeta Vegeta salió dictando un nuevo amanecer.

_Madrugaste Kakaroto.

Dijo Vegeta al soldado jugando un poco conociendo el hábito del sueño del recién llegado Kakaroto.

_Si es que tu padre dijo que esta mañana debíamos asistir.

_Dijo que yo debía asistir. Esos asuntos a ti no te incumben, que te tenga confianza no significa que debes meterte donde no te llamen. ¿O es que acaso quieres hacer tu demostración pública de "buenos modales" en el desayuno? Un desayuno en el cual nunca e invitan pero como pones cara de indigente para que te inviten ahora te colas todos los días al mismo.

_¿Vamos Vegeta qué es lo que te molesta de eso? si el palacio tiene suficiente comida para los indigentes como yo.

Kakaroto levantó sus manos justificándose ante Vegeta que lo fulminaba con la mirada, estaba harto de que se le pegara como una mosca.

Vegeta llevó sus manos a su sien por el terrible dolor de cabeza de haber dormido poco además de la irritante voz de kakaroto y furioso le dijo.

_Kakaroto ¿Por qué no vas a adelantarte en el desayuno? quizá hoy tengan banquete especial por homenaje a los invitados, si no te vas ahora te lo perderás.

Tuvo que utilizar su técnica especial para lograr que se fuese. La presencia de Kakaroto le agradaba algunas veces, más en otras se le hacia insoportables. Sobre todo en las mañanas cuando el saiyajin venía a buscarlo para el desayuno.

Conocía Kakaroto desde niño, cuando Freezer se lo llevó a él para "enseñarle cosas" también se llevó a kakaroto un niño de su edad de clase baja para que el príncipe Vegeta entrenase con él en la base. El plan original fue matar a Kakaroto en cuanto Vegeta ya no entrenase con él pero sorprendentemente el saiyajin de clase baja logró a través de los entrenamientos llegar a casi la altura de Vegeta sirviendo enormemente al ejercito de Freezer como el mismo príncipe por lo que decidieron conservarlo con vida, volviéndose luego el eterno compañero del príncipe Vegeta, eran una dupla.

Bulma luego de despertarse temprano y prepararse, salió de la habitación para asistir al salón del trono como había mandado el Rey del planeta, estaba a punto de cerrar aquella puerta cuando se percató de que alguien salía de la habitación de enfrente, la misma donde había visto al dios griego.

Un chico alto y bien visto salió de aquella puerta, e ilusamente Bulma lo confundió con el que había visto anoche, creyendo que la habitación pertenecida a este.

Y aprovechando el encuentro lo saludó.

_Hola.

El soldado la miro extrañado, no la conocía y ni siquiera se le hacía conocida, la volvió a mirar y no, no la había visto nunca, pero era sin duda un ser extraño, nunca había visto alguien con ese color de cabello, y de ojos. Excepto a cuando el Rey se transformó en super saiyajin y venció a Freezer, pero no era ese mismo tono de celestes los ojos de la chica que tenía en frente.

Pero dejando de lado el físico de la criatura, lo que más le extrañó fue el lugar de donde ella salió.

_¿Por qué estás en esta área?

_El Rey, me asignó anoche esta habitación, mucho gusto, soy Bulma. Princesa Bulma.

Ya más tranquilo de que no fuese alguna invasora Kakaroto calmó su paranoia y saludó a la princesa.

_Soy Kakaroto, Bulma, princesa.

Luego de que ambos se presentaran el silencio se adueñó del trayecto siendo de nuevo Bulma la que rompió el hielo.

_¿Conoces la sala del trono?

_Voy para allá.

"¿Por qué se hace llamar princesa? ¿Acaso es la prometida de Vegeta o el Rey tiene una hija?" Se preguntaba Kakaroto, en toda su vida no había oído de una princesa en Vegetasei.

Caminaron casi sin hablar pues mientras Kakaroto trataba de descifrar por qué, Bulma buscaba la manera de llamar su atención.

Una vez llegaron entraron juntos llamando la atención, Bulma saludó a sus padres y luego reverenció a los reyes a los cuales servía ahora.

_¿Qué haces con Kakaroto?

Le preguntó el Rey Vegeta como reprochándola, no quería que vinieran a relacionarse con otros cuando su trabajo era servir al príncipe.

_No conocía el camino y me acompañó amablemente como también era su destino.

_Creí habértelo dicho ayer, pero bueno, siéntate.

En medio del salón del trono estaba armada una mesa y al extremo otra mesa con comida servida al estilo buffet.

Bulma se inquietó un poco por el reproche del rey pues según su punto de vista no habia nada malo en llegar acompañada pero se guardó el disgusto para ella y luego de servirse la comida tomó asiento al lado de su hermana mayor quien parecía serena.

La verdad era que el Rey Vegeta no era mal, a estas alturas ya no lo era, había obtenido todo lo deseado y ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo, no después de haber vencido a Freezer, sin embargo era bastante estricto y amante de los protocolos, no le gustaban los disturbios en su palacio ni los bullicios, quería personas centradas y la actitud enamoradiza de Bulma admirando al soldado le molestada, no daba una buena impresión, por eso la reprendió la quería tener concentrada en su misión de consejera y ayudante del príncipe mayor.

El mismo que hizo presencia en ese instante.

_Veo que llegaste hijo, siéntate.

Lo saludó llamando la atención de todos que se giraron a mirarlo, fue de nuevo Bulma quien no perdió detalle de las facciones del hijo del Rey, era una versión joven y mejorada del monarca, lo vio avanzar y sentarse al lado del que suponía era el príncipe menor.

Pero así como era guapo, tenía una inquisidora mirada, y desgraciadamente le regaló una de ellas a ella, fue ahí donde supo que no todo iría bien.

El rey carraspeó y tomó la palabra cuando todos estuvieron presentes.

_Como saben, hemos hecho una alianza con los humanos, una raza muy similar a la nuestra, los habitantes de la muerta Tierra ya están mezclados con nuestra población débil, están camuflados, a salvo. Y gracias a unos dignos gobernantes que cambiaron su libertad por la de su pueblo, es por eso que ellos ahora forman parte de los trabajadores de palacio, cada uno con un puesto según sus cualidades, la mujer en la cocina, el hombre en el laboratorio, la princesa mayor en las instituciones saiyajin, y la princesa más joven como mano derecha del príncipe heredero.

Prácticamente todos los enterados de la noticia escupieron su alimento, a excepción de Tarble quien parecía ligeramente divertido.

_¿Pero qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?

Dijo el príncipe que se había elevado de su asiento.

_Compórtate Vegeta, deja los berrinches de lado, ella será tu ayudante y mano derecha.

El rey lo reprendió, le pareció de muy mala educación semejante berrinche de adolescente cuando Vegeta ya tenía dos décadas.

_Y yo que creí que Kakaroto era su mano derecha. Jajaja

_¡Tarble!

Luego de que el Rey reprendió a sus hijos quedaron en silencio hasta que Vegeta lo desafió de nuevo.

_Ni siquiera tiene un poder de pelea.

_Tiene inteligencia, buenas ideas, lo suficiente para llevarte a tomar decisiones correctas. Ahora podría darle ya un trabajo mostrándole la contabilidad de tu tesoro, sé que has estado llevándola tú pero desde ahora ella se encargará de todo lo que a ti refiere

Con el rostro enfurecido Vegeta se levantó y fue al lado de su lacayo esperando que Bulma se les una al "paseo"

_Tú te quedas Kakaroto.

Dictó el rey, él sabía que si todo salía bien Vegeta muy pronto se relacionaría con esa humana, solo tenía que apartar a Kakaroto del camino para que no se la llevase primero.

No sabía el motivo por el cual el doctor Briefs no le había dicho a su hija que parte del trato era su compromiso con el príncipe Vegeta pero tomó también la decisión de no decírselo al príncipe, dejaría que las cosas fluyan.


	3. Chapter 3

Como el rey Vegeta ordenó a su primogénito guiar a su asistente hasta el despacho del príncipe, este estaba cumpliendo con la orden, después de todo él era aún el príncipe y faltaba bastante para convertirse en súper saiyajin y superar a su padre.

Miro de reojo a la joven que caminaba a su lado, le llamaba la atención sus colores, la forma de su cuerpo y su porte de princesa, era elegante se notaba que pertenecía a algún tipo de monarquía.

Pero no era igual a las princesas que había conocido en su vida, muchas veces su padre intentó presentarle princesas de otras razas compatibles con la suya, tanto mujeres feas como bonitas como también exóticas, más él siempre las ignoraba y milagrosamente lograba zafarse de ellas y los compromisos. Pero esta princesa era diferente, era bonita si, pero eso le importaba un carajo, no estaba atraído por ella en lo absoluto, solo que le parecía realmente extraño que una princesa le importase más que cuidar su figura y conseguir un marido.

Según había dicho su padre esta joven mujer era sabia.

Pero no le importaba, podría ser lo más sabia que fuese pero no le daría órdenes a él. Ni ordenes ni consejos.

Si su padre quería que ella trabajase apara él así lo haría, le daría abundante trabajo para que cumpliese como asistente, más no como consejera.

_Antes de que todo quiero que me escuches, porque tengo reglas para ti.

Dijo Vegeta rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

_Todos los días llegaras puntual a mi estudio y me esperaras ahí aunque no esté presente, si no te doy alguna tarea búscala, si eres tan inteligente como presumes sabrás hacerlo, te encargaras de mantener todo en el orden que yo te indique, ni se te ocurra adaptar mi oficina personal a tu estilo, comerás en el comedor a la hora que comen los soldados, no te meterás en asuntos que no te competen, no darás tu opinión, puedo aceptar sugerencias si estoy de buen humor pero no ordenes, no me robaras, recuerda que yo tengo todo controlado, cada semana me harás informes, y sobretodo quiero que seas discreta, ni se te ocurra contar a cualquier persona lo que hago y no hago, lo que compro y no compro. Además no te permitiré darte aires de superioridad o igualdad ante mí porque recibirás un correctivo, no me importa que te vayas a llorar a mi padre o mi tía. Aceptaste mis condiciones el mismo día que llegaste a este planeta o sino volverás a tu basurero.

Bulma por su lado también observó a Vegeta, le parecía muy guapo, pero lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de antipático.

Y eso lo comprobó al oír semejante discurso.

Ahora no solo le hervía la carne por no poder estar en el laboratorio sino por las humillantes palabras que le daba su "jefe" pero no se quedaría así. Si él le daba una advertencia también se lo daría ella.

_Bien. Sé que tú eres el príncipe de este planeta, pero tu padre el Rey, nos dijo a mí y a mi hermana que nosotras si podríamos conservar nuestros títulos por la ausencia de princesas en Vegetasei, así que eso me convierte en tu igual. Casi como una hermana ¿no? Jajaja, pero también tengo reglas, puedo estar a tu servicio pero las responsabilidades que me dieron ser también tu mano derecha, y me conciernen asuntos que tú no quieres compartir conmigo, no te preocupes no busco quitarte tu poderío, al contrario sé mucho de política y podría ayudarte. Pero como eres un orgulloso que piensa que puede hacerlo todo solo lo dejaré, total menos trabajo para mí, lo único que te digo es que no intentes propasarte conmigo porque te irá mal. Además mi planeta no era ninguna basura, era incluso más hermoso que este desabrido planeta.

_Pues lamento decirte que estas dependiendo ahora de este desabrido planeta y si alguien más te escuchase diciendo eso te cortaría la lengua, agradece mi benevolencia que no lo hago yo mismo. Y si piensas que tocaría a un ser tan asqueroso como tú estás equivocada, más bien procura tú no caer ante mí. No pienses que yo deseo trabajar contigo.

_Entonces ambos no queremos esto, yo lo hago por mi estadía y mi pueblo y tú lo haces por miedo a perder el derecho al trono.

Vegeta frunció el ceño enojado, esa chica creía saberlo todo y además lo cuestionaba, ya sabría sacarla de su sitio de princesa mimada.

_No te equivoques yo no deseo el trono… aun pero pronto llegaré a ser Rey así que si quieres seguir viviendo en el futuro debes ganarte mi confianza.

_Así será señor todo poderoso príncipe.

Se burló Bulma cerrando la conversación pues Vegeta abrió la puerta de su estudio personal.

El estudio era grande, muy grande de hecho, tenía las paredes pintadas de color dorado oscuro y cortinas granate que le deban un tono tenebroso, en el centro del techo había un pequeño candelabro, a los costados habían varios estantes que guardaban documentos, así como había un portalibros y un sofá cama a un costado.

La mesa escritorio era de una madera dura, el sillón de Vegeta era grande y mullido, frente al escritorio habían dos sillas como para recibir a invitados.

Así como atrás del escritorio de Vegeta había un estante con tragos, una puerta para lo que supuso un baño y algo que parecía una caja fuerte.

Nunca pensó que los saiyajins fueran tan similares a los humanos, aquello parecía una oficina administrativa terrícola solo con más lujo.

Miro maravillada cada detalle del lugar, todo parecía de óptima calidad, era un lugar genial. Ni siquiera ella tuvo esa clase de oficina en su planeta.

_¿Ya dejarás de observar todo? Recuerda que estas aquí para trabajar, cada instante es importante.

_Aun no me has dado nada para poder trabajar en ello.

_Y qué te he dicho yo, si no hay trabajo invéntatelo, no me interesa, estoy perdiendo tiempo que podía haber aprovechado entrenando.

Bulma frunció el ceño. ¿En serio entrenar era más importante que trabajar en ese planeta?

_Eso solo significa que no sabes nada, si una persona quiere dar una orden debe saber qué orden da. Sino yo haré lo que quiera y podría meterte en un lio. ¿No querías eso verdad?

La provocación de Bulma lo ponía al borde de la furia, la mujer era insoportable y no cerraba la boca en un instante además se creía digna de discutir con él. Pero ella no le ganaría. No cuando él podía fastidiarla, tenía sus trucos.

Se levantó y vació totalmente una estantería pasándole montaña de carpetas a la mujer que miraba entre molesta y asombrada.

_Te dejo para que te diviertas, puedes ordenarlos por fecha y hora.

Luego de haberle dado semejante larga y aburrida tarea Vegeta partió a su sala de entrenamiento, agradeció no haberse cruzado con Kakaroto pues no estaba con ganas de escuchar su voz, se puso una meta, hoy saldría de ahí recién para la cena.

Sin más plantó 1.000.000 de saibaimans, sabía que era un entrenamiento fácil pero tenía ganas de matar.

Mientras eso sucedía en una parte Bulma estaba arrancándose los pelos molesta en el despacho de Vegeta.

El príncipe no solo le había dado una tarea que duraría hora sino también humillado, odiaba eso, tuvo la descabellada intención de tirarlo todo a la basura pero por suerte la conciencia llegó a ella.

Si lanzaba papeles por todo el lugar tardaría mucho más recogiéndolos para ordenarlos, así que tomo la primera carpeta y sentándose en el cómodo sillón perteneciente a Vegeta comenzó su misión.

Estaba enfadada, pero aun así debía hacerlo por su pueblo.

Al mismo tiempo también que Vegeta entrenaba, Bulma trabajaba los reyes estaban sentados en su trono hablando, no había nadie importante al quien recibir por tanto ellos se dedicaron a comentar sobre el futuro.

_Zaria ¿Piensas que Vegeta por fin tomará en cuenta a esta muchacha? Está teniendo la misma actitud que con las otras.

La hermana del Rey lo miró y sonrió, sus planes nunca fallaban o al menos casi nunca.

_Esa chica tiene algo especial, tal vez Vegeta no ha mirado ninguna mujer todo este tiempo pero estoy segura que ella será nuestra futura reina, si no sucede córtame la cola.

_Te estás arriesgando bastante, siempre he estado buscando princesas para el príncipe Vegeta y siempre ha hallado la forma de deshacerse de ellas, incluso habían mujeres más bellas que esta terrícola y él las rechazaba siquiera sin mirarlas. Yo no sé qué pensar, pero recuerda que no dudaré en cortarte la cola si no logras tu cometido. ¿Qué harás sin tu preciosa y peluda cola querida hermana?

Zaria rió sonoramente, no apostaría su cola sabiendo que la perdería, un buen jugador siempre lo tenía todo asegurado.

_Tengo mis ideas querido hermano, nuestras princesas tienen privilegios y uno de ellos es asistir con nosotros a los banquetes y fiestas, así Bulma tendría más roses con el príncipe, y no tendría tiempo para cualquier otro pretendiente. Su mente seria Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. Y una vez ella lo seduzca estará todo a mi favor y mi cola intacta.

_Eso espero reina mía, eso espero.

La reina llamó a la jefa de las esclavas para que diese la orden de preparar un banquete y un espectáculo para la cena, harían tal vez una mini fiesta para hacer sentir mejor a sus invitadas.

Esclavos y soldados se veían de un lado a otro, el Rey se mandó escoger una armadura especial, más pulida y brillante con una capa más ligera pero igual de elegante.

No era un fanático de las fiestas como lo era su hermana pero tampoco las odiaba, simplemente las disfrutaba, pero había algo que lo hacía entusiasmarse más.

No fue ignorado por él la belleza de la princesa de la tierra, la princesa mayor, la princesa Tights, aquella princesa ya era una mujer, debía tener como 30 años terrícolas, era tranquila, respetuosa y sencilla. Muy refinada.

No buscaba nada serio con aquella princesa, nunca tuvo nada serio con nadie, incluso las madres de sus hijos eran simples concubinas, razón por la cual no tenía reina y su filosofía era muy efectiva de hecho, su hermana melliza lo practicaba también, conocía los placeres eróticos de su hermana, ella también poseía algo así como un harem, solía enterarse de las orgias que ella organizaba.

Pero sabía que los terrícolas eran bastante conservadores es por eso que no pasaría más de un simple coqueteo con aquella terrícola de dorados cabellos, podría ser muy hermosa y muy follable pero sería un pésimo anfitrión si se acostase con la princesa, le daría muy mala imagen si lo hiciese sin contraer algún tipo de unión como la que tendría que contraer su primogénito con la princesa menor.

Su idea inicial había sido unir a la princesa con Vegeta esta misma noche pero notando que sería un caos dado a la personalidad explosiva de ambos, dejó que se conociesen mejor, les daría un plazo.

Estaba seguro de que su hijo no podría resistirse, las terrícolas desprendían un aroma exquisito.

Para finalizar y dar el toque se colocó su medalla la cual indicaba y gritaba que él era el rey de aquel planeta.

Con gracia y elegancia caminó de nuevo para la sala del trono, listo para asistir a la fiesta/cena.

Bulma, su madre y su hermana estaban ya presentes en el salón, mientras su padre hablaba con el príncipe Tarble ellas conversaban entre ellas.

Por lo que parecía ser, era un buen inicio sus tratos con la realeza saiyajin, las tres mujeres comentaban sobre sus días, Tights comentando lo traviesos de los niños saiyajin, la madre de Bulma, la Reina De La Tierra, Panchy, contaba los distintos ingredientes que tenían en este planeta, todos ellos una novedad a sus ojos, y cuando las dos mujeres rubias se callaron miraron a Bulma, como esperando que ella contase que tal su día.

Al notar las miradas, Bulma se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, y sin que las mujeres tuviesen por dónde agarrarse lanzó una lluvia de insultos y calificativos bastante negativos hacia el príncipe Vegeta, pero nada alarmante.

Ambas mujeres se miraron unas a otras y sonrieron, Bulma por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, alguien igual a ella, que la desafiase de la misma manera.

* * *

 **Continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba exhausto, después de haber derrotado todos los saibaimans que plantó inicialmente, volvió a crear la misma cantidad, sin embargo nuevamente los derrotó con ligera facilidad,

Entonces su furia creció al darse cuenta que desde los 5 años estaba practicando el mismo entrenamiento. ¿En dónde estaba el progreso en eso? Las únicas veces que tenía entrenamientos decentes era cuando asistía junto a soldados que tenían un poder parecido al suyo, pero él no era de dar demostraciones públicas de su completo potencial.

Entonces pensando en su entrenamiento se le ocurrió una idea, sería como su padre y usaría ell absurdo trato con los terrícolas a su favor, pensó en pedírselo a su nueva "esclava" pero descartó la idea al negarse a pedir un favor a la terrícola idiota.

Porque sabía que si se lo pedía a ella, la mujer se lo sacaría en cara para toda la vida, la conocía desde hace muy poco pero podía identificar qué clase de persona era.

Entonces decidió ordenarle al padre de la misma una manera de aumentar mucho más sus poderes. Tomada esa decisión bajó rumbo al aérea científica.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando le dijeron que él hombre no estaba trabajando. ¿Apenas llegaba a su planeta y se daba el lujo de faltar a sus obligaciones?

_Terricola irresponsable.

Dijo muy molesto al no encontrarlo, así que cambió su destino para su estudio, le reclamaría a su asistonta, el porqué de la ausencia de su padre en su función.

Pero la sorpresa se estaba trasformando en ira. ¿Acaso esos terrícolas dejaban de trabajar tan temprano?

Eso lo averiguaría.

Con esa incógnita Vegeta salió del lugar rumbo a su habitación para asearse y quitarse el olor a su sucio. Para su buena suerte se encontró con Fasha, una soldado miembro de un importante escuadrón.

_Fasha, sabes dónde están todos?

_Si príncipe, están en la sala del trono, la reina ha ordenado hacer una cena de honor.

_¿Una cena de honor?

_Así es.

Vegeta abandonó la conversación con dudas. ¿Para quién celebrarían una cena de honor? Se preguntaba aunque sabía demasiado bien la respuesta. "Terricolas"

No entendía el afán de sus parientes por idolatrar a tal raza tan insignificante. Pero alguna intención debía tener su padre, y algo le decía que él saldría afectado.

Llegó a su habitación y se desvistió rápidamente, entró a su baño y frunció el ceño, todo estaba aun desastroso por la loca noche que había tenido ayer, ignoró las ropas esparcidas por el suelo y fue rumbo a su ducha.

Tomó el jabón y lo pasó por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su peluda cola limpiándola pelo por pelo, siempre se le pegaba el polvo a esa extremidad, así que le puso mayor atención, también se lavó el cabello y se limpió bien todo el cuerpo.

Entonces al salir de la ducha se colocó su traje formal, si habría una cena de honor no asistiría mal vestido, no les daría el gusto a los intrusos terrícolas de ser el hazmerreír. Entonces preparado salió para ir al salón.

Abrió la puerta y vio el lugar lleno de insectos, todos lo miraron entrar y parecían haber pausado lo que sea que estaban haciendo para fijarse en él, los miró muy mal intentando trasmitirles su mal genio y lo logró porque todos volvieron a sus cosas después.

A excepción de personajes que lo conocían bien, tales como Kakaroto.

_No te vi en el día.

Le dijo su compañero de vida.

_Mejor para mí.

_Mmm. Entiendo. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu entrenamiento? No te vi en el salón hoy, supuse que estuviste entrenando solo.

_Así es estuve entrenando solo. Pero dime ¿Qué es todo este circo?

_Tu tía organizó un banquete, no sé por qué pero yo me pondré a disfrutar de estas delicias.

_Solo piensas en eso. ¿Algún día progresarás?

Preguntó al saiyajin de piel clara.

_Claro que progresaré. Cuando tú seas el Rey tendré un cargo muy alto. ¿no es así? Mientras tanto disfrutaré de los placeres de la vida.

_Si no me canso de ti antes, y mira que estoy a punto.

_¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso Vegeta?

Lo tentaba Kakaroto, mirándolo de manera acusadora, se conocían hace tantos que algunos los tachaban de inseparables, aunque no se llevaban de la mejor manera. Vegeta era nervioso y Kakaroto era tranquilo y bromista.

_Ya cállate.

Gritó muy molesto Vegeta, odiaba que su "amigo" lo molestara con eso.

Bulma se giró a mirar a su "jefe" así hablando con el apuesto Kakaroto, se veía al menos una persona normal.

_Es mejor que vaya mirando los muchachos para tener una cita.

Comentó la madre de Bulma tentando a sus hijas. Pero más específicamente a Bulma.

_Mamá, tú ya estas casada. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

_Claro pero no soy ciega, los saiyajins son apuestos. Que suerte tienes querida de codearte con el príncipe heredero. Es tan guapo.

_Pero que dices mamá, no es guapo, es molesto, exigente, malhumorado y todas las cosas feas.

_Claro pero tú no conoces sus virtudes.

La mamá de Bulma caminó hacia otra dirección fascinada por unos postres puestos en una mesa y Tights fue a servirse una ensalada.

_No sabía que los terrícolas tenían una gastronomía tan rica.

Le dijo el Rey quien aprovechó el momento de soledad de la princesa mayor para acercarse a ella.

_Los saiyajins tampoco se quedan atrás, la carne de aquí es muy jugosa.

El Rey Vegeta sirvió la comida en un plato y pasó a la mujer rozando suavemente la mano de la misma.

_Es un halago para mi escuchar eso de tan fina boca.

Tigths se sonrojó un poco por el piropo y respondió.

_El que me está halagando ahora es usted su majestad.

Todo esto era observado por dos saiyajins y lo comentaban al respecto.

_Tu padre si que no sabe perder el tiempo.

_¿Perder el tiempo como nosotros lo estamos haciendo ahora?

_Jaja. Tú si sabes a qué me refiero.

Mientras Kakaroto bromeaba, Vegeta enfocó su vista en Bulma, no supo por qué pero una fuerza sobrenatural le hacía enfocar su vista en ella a cada instante.

_Vamonos de aquí Kakaroto, necesito un trago.

Vegeta y Kakaroto caminaron juntos por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Vegeta, en donde este poseía los mejores licores existentes, para caer literalmente muertos.

Cuando llegaron ambos se repartieron botellas y brindaron.

_Sabes, he tenido un día de mierda, los saibaimans ya no me sirven de nada, y me jode la idea de tener que educar a esa terrícola, siento que me traerá problemas.

_¿Así que no la tienes ni un día y ya quieres liberarte de ella eh? Típico de ti.

Ambos rieron ya un poco alcoholizados.

_La mataría claro pero es la hermanita querida de la nueva presa del gran rey Vegeta, no me molesta la humana, lo que me molesta es las responsabilidades que le están dando, solo date cuenta, la meten en mis asuntos. Se cree una princesa, si sigue así el pueblo la reclamaría como reina, algo así como pasa con mi tía, y yo tendría que hacer una alianza con ella o peor follarla.

Kakaroto rió y nuevamente brindaron.

_Pero ella podrá hacerse cargo de todo, solo si es soltera, quizá podrías dejarla a mi cargo. Yo me comprometeré con ella.

Vegeta lo miró extrañado y rió.

_Creí que no te gustaban las mujeres Kakaroto.

_Y yo creí que a ti no te gustaban.

Respondió Kakaroto, más serio.

_¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó Vegeta.

_He visto que no le has sacado el ojo, en la noche.

_Hm, ya entiendo a lo que te refieres. Es una hembra bonita, pero sabes mi filosofía, me conoces Kakaroto.

_Y es porque te conozco que te lo digo. Ve miedo en tu mirada, tienes miedo a sentir, tienes miedo a cambiar nuestros planes.

Vegeta se levantó algo molestó y jaló a Kakaroto.

_Calla de una vez y ven a follar, yo no le temo a nada. Y nada cambiará mi idea, te voy a follar hasta que sangres y te arrepientas por semejante estupidez.

Ambos se tiraron a la cama y empezaron con lo de todas las noches, estaban totalmente borrachos, ninguno recordaría las palabras salidas de sus bocas aunque la inquietud era verdadera, Vegeta sentía que Bulma revolucionaria en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMON YAOI. Y lenguaje Vulgar.

* * *

Vegeta colocó su miembro en la entrada de Kakaroto y lo envistió sin esperar entrando rápidamente en él teniendo en cuenta cuan acostumbrado estaba su amante a recibirlo.

_Joder Kakaroto. ¿Tanto me deseabas dentro de ti?

Se burló haciendo referencia a lo rápido de su ingreso.

_!Vegeta!

Gimió el nombrado, comenzando a mover sus caderas proporcionando placer a su montador.

_¿Re… cuerdas la… primera ve…z que cogi...mos?

Preguntó Kakaroto a Vegeta que lo envestía a un ritmo lento…. Aun.

Vegeta sonrió irónico, no podía llamar "coger" a aquella experiencia tan "novata"

_¿Te refieres a la vez en que te violé?

_No lo consideraría como una violación.

Respondió Kakaroto parando por un instante el vaivén de sus caderas para girarse a mirar a su domador, cosa que molestó a Vegeta. No le gustaban las pláticas en el sexo.

_Concéntrate y mueve el culo

Lo nalgueó Vegeta molesto.

_¿Lo recuerd…as?

Volvió a insistir.

_Lo recuerdo.

Recuerdo.

Kakaroto fue enviado desde pequeño para ser oponente temporal al príncipe Vegeta, sin embargo, los planes se tuvieron que cambiar debido que el pequeño soldado aumentó sus poderes y se volvió el ideal oponente de Vegeta, tuvieron que convivir juntos en la nave.

Nunca se llevaron del todo bien, de echo Vegeta no lo soportaba por ser una exasperante compañía, el niño era hablador y gritón. Kakaroto tenía respeto y admiración hacia Vegeta sin embargo eso no evitaba que el pequeño niño se sintiese ofendido por los desplantes del príncipe.

Los años pasaron, y juntos entrenaron, se alimentaron y crecieron, tomando ya misiones más importantes y rangos altos en el ejército de Freezer.

Pero las dificultades y confusiones llegaron cuando los mismos tenían 15 y 13 años, llegando a una etapa llamada adolescencia.

Vegeta fue el primero en llegar a aquella etapa, solía amanecer con el miembro erecto y los pantalones empapados, incluso solía sucederle mucho en los entrenamientos, cuando su pene era estimulado por el rose de la tela y cobraba una erección menor o mayor que solía llevarlo a veces a eyacular en sus pantalones.

Una vez cuando eso sucedió en un entrenamiento se sintió muy avergonzado y abandonó rápidamente las instalaciones del área de entrenamiento para dirigirse a su habitación, cuando, un soldado que cruzaba notó el motivo de su vergüenza.

_ ¡Vaya, con que el príncipe mono por fin ha despertado!

_¿A qué te refieres?

Cuestionó el joven Vegeta en posición de pelea, sin embargo el soldado solo se carcajeó.

Disimuladamente el soldado de piel mostaza le entregó una tarjeta a Vegeta.

_Si quieres solucionar tu "problemita" ve ahí, esta noche.

Mucho dudó Vegeta en asistir o no a dicho lugar pero las erecciones eran frecuentes apareciendo sin razón alguna, así que decidió ir.

[….]

El dichoso lugar no era más que un sitio lleno de personas. ¿Qué había de raro en ello? Lo raro era que había millones y millones de personas follando al mismo tiempo sin pudor alguno.

Vegeta no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para entrar pues al entregar la tarjeta al guardia este le dio inmediato paso, sin embargo se sintió muy avergonzado cuando le dijeron que solo se podía entrar desnudo.

Tuvo que hacerlo, le intrigaba saber qué sucedía adentro, y ¿en qué le ayudaría eso con su problema?

Pero no sé esperaba lo que vio, dentro habían millones de personas tocándose y haciéndose cosas que él desconocía, aunque los gemidos y olores emocionaron su cuerpo haciéndolo reaccionar.

Miró a su izquierda y vio una mujer montándose lentamente introduciéndose en su interior el miembro de un soldado. Se quedó embelesado mirando con curiosidad como entraba y salía de ella aquel trozo de carne.

Todos parecían estar disfrutando allí, así que no lo relacionó con algo malo, caminó un poco más y vio otra pareja, una bella mujer madura le hizo una seña para que se sumase y él con un poco de timidez pensó en ir.

No obstante, algo lo hizo basilar en cambiar su decisión cuando escuchó unos excitantes sollozos que provenían de un poco más al fondo, sin dudarlo curioso fue a asistir al de espectador en aquel espectáculo.

Eran nada más y nada menos que dos hombres, uno de ellos estaba complaciendo con un beso negro al otro el cual gemía sin pudor alguno, el chico en cuestión era de complexión muy delgada y cabello negro hasta los hombros, y sus ojos estaban adornados con dos perlas de color esmeralda. Era simplemente hermoso.

Fue entonces que Vegeta supo lo que le gustaba, lo quería para él, mucho tiempo hizo suyo a aquel chico que fue probablemente su primer amor, hasta que un día se enteró que este fue asesinado.

No le guardó duelo, la muerte solo era digna de débiles, sin embargo luego de seis meses su cuerpo le rogaba saciar aquellas necesidades, y no había nadie que pudiera saciarlas… O eso creyó.

Nunca esperó encontrarse a su nuevo amante tan cerca.

Aquel día encontró a su compañero de entrenamiento Kakaroto en la ducha, el chico era un chico sano e inocente sin pudor alguno, el chico lo saludó tranquilo al verlo entrar y se volvió a su correspondiente ducha dispuesto a bañarse.

Vegeta no pudo evitar fijarse en el cargado trasero de su acompañante y sintió su erección surgir, sin disimulo alguno tomó su miembro en sus manos y lo empezó a recorrer auto complaciéndose mientras observaba.

Su ritmo era lento y placentero saboreando cada detalle del cuerpo de su futuro amante, porque lo sería. Estaba dispuesto a voltearlo a su lado.

Estaba extasiado, su cola se movía de un lado a otro y sus piernas flaqueaban ante tal placer que se estaba brindando, su pervertido cerebro no podía creer lo inocente que era su compañero que no notaba lo que él hacía y eso lo prendía aún más.

No aguantaba más, no aguantaba más. Si seguía así explotaría en placer, sin tener aun el premio mayor, así que detuvo su mano y trató de recuperar la compostura dispuesta a dar por iniciado su plan.

_Kakaroto. Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte.

Vegeta se había colocado tras el saiyajin menor a una distancia prudente para no rozar su cuerpo…aun, per suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído.

Kakaroto. Giró su rostro extrañado y vio en Vegeta algo que no podía descifrar aun.

_Yo… Soy el legítimo príncipe de los saiyajins, tú eres mi lacayo, fuiste enviado para ser mi sombra, y así lo será. A partir de ahora estarás a mi entera disposición, me deberás más lealtad de lo que ya me debes, lo que suceda de ahora en más será un secreto. Te daré todo, poder, riqueza, un buen cargo y placer, si te dejas domar y te dispones a pertenecerme. Pero si te niegas, te daré sufrimiento pero me pertenecerás de igual manera. No tienes opción Kakaroto, solo inclinarte hacia el lado bueno o el malo.

El caliente aliento de Vegeta cosquilleaba el cuello y la oreja de Kakaroto haciéndole sentir una sensación desconocida, más aun cuando Vegeta tomó su flácido miembro entre manos y comenzó a menearlo. Buscaba excitar a su compañero, así que empezó a masturbar a Kakaroto, inició despacio agitando suavemente el mimbro de Kakaroto buscando alguna seña de excitación cuando la halló, el falo empezó a calentarse y lagrimear liquido pre-seminal endureciéndose al mismo tiempo también como respuestas a las estimulaciones dadas por el príncipe.

Comprobando la sensibilidad del pene de su compañero Vegeta rodeó el glande del menor con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que Kakaroto se estremeciera en respuesta y soltase un ahogado gemido.

_ ¡Ah!

El saiyajin más joven estaba seducido por las sensaciones que acababa de descubrir y deseaba seguir haciéndolo así que se dejó llevar por la promesa de que gozaría de placeres tan deliciosos como estos.

_Veo que has elegido, has tomado la decisión correcta Kakaroto.

La otra mano de Vegeta recorrió cuidadosamente el muslo de Kakaroto, siguiendo el camino para llegar al abultado trasero del menor.

¡TAZ!

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en el baño, Vegeta dio una nalgada que hizo estremecer a Kakaroto, tan dura y placentera.

Como quien toca las campanas para anunciar la misa, Vegeta anunció con aquel golpe el inicio de una relación de mutuo placer que prometía años de goce.

Fin del Recuerdo.

Vegeta podía sentir como Kakaroto lo apretaba, el saiyajin había aprendido demasiado bien a tensar sus músculos y succionar el miembro de Vegeta.

_Esa vez me acorralaste contra la pared… y… me hiciste sangrar

_Yo no vi sangre, me corrí tantas veces dentro tuyo que ni siquiera lo noté

Vegeta rió y sacó su miembro rápidamente y volvió a introducirlo a la misma velocidad.

Ambos se movieron en sintonía, gozando las satisfacciones que adquirían con cada movimiento, implementaban posturas que gracias a sus estados físicos podían sobrellevar sin problema, jadeaban y gemían sin parar, olvidando que había una vida alrededor, simplemente se volvían a sentir como aquellos adolescentes que luego de cada entrenamiento se entregaban al placer de unir sus cuerpos.

Estaban cerca de la cúspide, la charla se acabó y dieron paso a la acción.

Buscaban como todas las noches llegar al clímax gozando todo del otro.

Mientras Kakaroto y Vegeta se fundían en la satisfacción de la relación sexual, la fiesta en el salón del trono seguía.

Está de más decir que las relaciones entre los humanos y saiyajins presentes era buena, la reina Zaria observaba entusiasmada los movimientos del lugar, después de haber tomado un poco de licores con su sobrino decidió sentarse para no perder el equilibrio.

Quedaría muy mal como reina cayendo en medio de la pista, giró su vista y observó cómo su hermano coqueteaba con la princesa mayor de la Tierra, también vio como el científico y su esposa bailaban en medio de la pista sobre la alfombra roja.

Pero lo que más le inquietó fue ver a su sobrino Tarble conversar con la princesa menor de la Tierra.

¿En dónde estaba Vegeta? Se suponía que ella había organizado todo aquello para unir al par, pero su sobrino estaba de donde y ella se veía aburrida hablando con el equivocado.

Zaria odiaba cuando pasaban cosas como esas, todo debía salir como se lo planeaba, se levantó de su asiento y salió a buscar a su sobrino.

A la par que la mujer salía del salón, Bulma conversaba con Tarble, el adolescente le parecía más agradable que el hermano mayor del mismo.

_Dime Bulma. ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi hermano?

Preguntó Tarble, el adolescente era muy divertido, de carácter burlón y amante de las bromas pesadas así como también el humor negro, él sabía muy bien todos los secretos del palacio aunque no tenía interés en debelarlos, pero los solía usar para su propio entretenimiento.

Aun le parecía más divertido que los ilusos de su padre y su tía habían buscado por milésima vez a una nueva candidata para compañera del príncipe Vegeta cuando era obvio que al mismo no le gustaban las mujeres.

Lo que menos quería hacer Bulma era hablar de lo aburrida que había sido su tarea, sin embargo Tarble había sido el único amable en hablar con ella y ayudarla a salir de su total aburrimiento.

_Bueno, me dejó millones de condiciones,, todas contradiciendo lo que tu padre el rey dijo. Pero no me interesa, prefiero estar ordenando papeles a tener que estar pegada a un soberbio.

Ella se cruzó de brazos de manera muy infantil y Tarble buscaba manera de no burlarse en su cara.

_En verdad los reyes de Vegetasei lo tienen difícil

El adolescente rió para sí mismo y tomó un trago de su bebida para seguir riendo.

Por otro lado Zaria iba en busca de su sobrino, aunque tenía un extraño sentimiento que le advertía de que algo malo sucedería. Cada que se acercaba más a los aposentos del príncipe su corazón se aceleraba de manera extraña, diciéndole que algo andaba mal.

Se irguió firme ante la puerta, preparada para abrirla, aun con el presentimiento de que encontraría algo terrible.

Y tal como lo presintió, lo vio todo.

No podía creer que sus ojos veían a su sobrino compartiendo el lecho con su mano derecha, ambos dormían plácidamente totalmente desnudos entrelazando sus cuerpos. Era más que obvio lo que había sucedido.

Apestaba a sexo el ambiente.

Miró todo con detenimiento y debido a su gran inteligencia lógica dedujo todo… Todo tenía sentido en ese instante.

Las mujeres rechazadas, el rango de Kakaroto, la preferencia hacia Kakaroto.

Todo le llevaba a pensar que esto tenía años sucediendo a espalda de ellos. Todos estos años Vegeta no había cumplido con su roll de príncipe por una inclinación.

Concentró toda su ira e indignación entonces imponentemente se acercó a la cama y como quien regaña a un niño tomó del cabello a su sobrino levantándolo a la fuerza.

_Vegeta.

Su voz sonaba enfadada, Vegeta se refregó los ojos y miró a quien tiraba su cabello. No supo cómo actuar, más cuando tomo conciencia de que lo habían descubierto.

_Tí…Tía

Tartamudeó, nunca esperó que esto se debelara en estas instancias. Siempre tuvo en cuenta que cuando él fuese Rey obligaría a su pueblo a aceptar sus gustos. Pero nunca tuvo la intención de contárselo o explicárselo a sus parientes.

La mujer lo soltó para jalarle la cola a Kakaroto para despertarlo.

_Tú… Afuera.

_Déjeme recoger mi ropa

Kakaroto lo pidió sin embargo la mujer casi lo asesinó con la mirada y tuvo que salir desnudo al pasillo.

Una vez el hijo de Bardock se retiró la reina miró a su sobrino seriamente y sin cambiar su postura llena de seguridad se acercó al mismo.

Vegeta se limpió la cara al sentir el escupitajo en la cara por parte de su tía y su reina.

_ ¡Maldición, pensé que eras un hombre centrado Vegeta! ¡Creí que tenías bien sabido cuales eran tus responsabilidades! No me interesa tu asquerosa vida sexual pero tú perteneces a este planeta, tu deber es con él. ¡EL BIENESTAR DE TU PUEBLO NO ESTÁ EN EL CULO DE TU LAC AYO!

Zaria caminó de un lado a otro gritando maldiciones y siguiendo con su discurso, de verdad estaba enfadada.

_¿Sabes cuantas mujeres tuve que adiestrar y educar para tomar lugar como reina de un planeta? Cuatro, las cuatro que tú irresponsablemente rechazaste. Tú más que nadie debe saber cuánto se ha quejado el pueblo porque no hay una esposa del Rey, sabes que debido a eso tuve yo que tomar ese lugar. No sé si lo sabes pero en este planeta lo que estás cometiendo se condena con pena de muerte.

Vegeta levantó la mirada asustado, nunca imaginó que eso podía suceder. Temió por sí. No tenía miedo a la muerte pero no quería que llegase temprano.

_Tía.

Pronunció Vegeta, solo eso podía decir.

_No eres más que un chiquillo, estás incluso al nivel de Tarble. No mides tus actos. Entiende de una vez, tu vida no te pertenece, estás a disposición mía y de tu padre. Y no creo que tengas aun el poder suficiente como para derrotar a tu padre en pelea.

Vegeta apretó su puño, se sentía frustrado, cayó en cuenta de la vergüenza que sentían los suyos por su poder y ahora su actitud irresponsable. Su tía tenía razón, él no tenía una vida, nacer él era una responsabilidad, y si tenía que dejar de ser si mismo debía hacerlo. Al menos hasta llegar al trono y poder tomar sus propias decisiones.

Su tía notó su decisión y prosiguió a seguir hablando.

_Kakaroto se irá. Será enviado a otro planeta. Y en cuanto tú.

Una gota de sudor se resbaló por la frente de Vegeta cuando su tía lo señaló con el dedo.

La mujer caminó y sentó en la cama más tranquila.

_No le diré nada a tu padre... Pero deberás cumplir con tus obligaciones. Y una de ellas es convivir con tu prometida.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de la impresión. Pero sabía que no tenía opción. Aun así la noticia le cayó tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta.

_¿Pro..Pro…Prometida?

_La Princesa Bulma.

Entonces también él entendió el verdadero propósito de aquella alianza.

Continuará.


End file.
